


The Wayward Sister

by W01FS0NG



Category: Broadchurch, Sherlock (TV), batfam - Fandom
Genre: Batboys are supportive af, F/M, Family Issues, Funeral, Gen, Mention of Alec Hardy, Mention of Cassandra Cain - Freeform, Sherlock is not a social butterfly, mention of Bruce Wayne - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W01FS0NG/pseuds/W01FS0NG
Summary: Moira Noelle Holmes does not live in England. In fact, she lives in Gotham, helping Bruce Wayne and the others fight crime. What happens when she gets a phone call from Mycroft about a distant family member's death?
Kudos: 5





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after series four of Sherlock and in-between seasons one and two of Broadchurch.

Moira Noelle Holmes has lived in Gotham for the past seventeen years. She was sent away by the eldest Holmes brother for reasons she won’t speak about. Mycroft probably told Sherlock that she had a learning disability and that there was some great program for her to go through for a long while. Such bullcrap. She only has Dyslexia. But Sherlock, on the other hand, Moira pegged him for having Aspergers. Not that she’d tell him directly to his face.

Mycroft essentially gave her over to the Drakes to raise. Tim and Moira had each other for company when they went away on their fancy trips all around the world. They both hung around Bruce Wayne as the boy’s father became more and more of a drunk after his wife’s death. When he finally did die, Bruce fully adopted Tim and invited Moira to live with them. They already knew who the billionaire was, secretly. They knew who both of his Robins were. Tim found out via camera and stalking. Moira found out just by studying the goings-on of the city.

Sometimes she’d help them solve their cases. Sometimes she’d run point as Agent M so that Alfred could take a break. Dick was like a second mentor to Tim and a brother to both him and Moira. She didn’t become a vigilante, but she knows how to fight. Stephanie was fun to hang around with. So were Barbara and Cassandra. Even more so, Cass was an excellent sparring partner. Over time, Bruce officially adopted her. The family was now Alfred, Bruce, Dick, Jason Moira, Tim, and Cass. Barbara and Steph were and still are family friends. 

When Jason came back, things were quite hellish. He repeatedly attacked Tim for being his “replacement.” Moira had to stitch him up quite often. She thought that Todd was crazy. He kidnapped the Joker, threatened to kill him, he was angry at Bruce. But once she took a step back and looked at all the facts, she understood. She completely understood. Over time, she helped him heal. Things are better now between him and everyone. 

Then the demon spawn came. He made arguments with everyone. Countless times. Dick was the first one to break the ice. They all annoy the demon spawn, but no one does as much as Moira. She figured him out the moment he stepped into the manor. He didn’t like her for that. Over time though, things managed to mellow.

Throughout all her time in Gotham, she’s visited Scotland a bunch of times. She never really gives them a reason why she goes, and she never tells them who pays for the ticket. It definitely isn’t Bruce.

Well, that was until Moira received a phone call. The chorus to London Calling accompanied the vibrations. She, Tim, Damian, Jason, and Dick were all hanging around the house. Steph and Babs had gone to the mall for a girl’s day. Moira didn’t want to go. Cass was in China being a vigilante over there. Bruce has to go into work, even though it was a weekend.

“Aren’t you going to answer that?” Asked Tim. The five of them sat on the couches and chairs near the fireplace.

“I really don’t want to,” Moira told him. The young woman looked at the device with a stare that wasn’t quite focused on the object. It was as if she stared into the void deep in thought.

“Then don’t,” Damian suggested.

“But if I don’t, the British Government will be after me,” the twenty-six-year-old female stated, much to their confusion. 

“Why don’t you put it on speaker?” Jason suggested. “If the British Government will be after you if you don’t take this call, it’s gotta be something good.” His brothers gave him weird looks while his sister just rolled her eyes.

She answered the call and put it on speaker, placing it down in the center of the table, choosing to stand up. “What do ya want, Mycroft?” She surprised three of her siblings with her English accent. Tim wasn’t phased at all.

“I came to inform you that our cousin, Beth Latimer, her son died and you’re invited to the funeral.”

The world seemed to freeze for a moment. A million thoughts ran through her head all at once. She didn’t answer for at least a whole minute. “I’m sorry, d-Danny’s dead?” Her voice had broken up. She showed emotion to a man who has none. 

“Sentimental, are we?” Mycroft tried to sound interested. “That was always your problem. You have too much of a heart.”

“And you, you heartless bastard,” Moira countered, tears forming in her eyes. “Can go rot in hell when you finally die.” She sighed, wiping the tears from her face. “When’s the funeral?”

“It’s in a week. But, I should tell you…” he seemed to take care in his next sentence. “He was murdered.”

“I’m guessing they finally caught the killer. If they hadn’t then his body would still be in the morgue, unable to be claimed by the family.”

“You are correct, my dear. I’ve arranged for you and two other people, if you’d like, to fly into London for the funeral. I’ll have a car drive you to Broadchurch.”

She hesitated. “W-will Sherlock be there? I know you won’t.” She’s only heard of him from the news and the occasional, but scarce updates from Mycroft.

“You’re right. I won’t. I’ve sent them a condolence package though.” To that, Moira scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“Of course you did,” she said, annoyed.

“Truthfully, I don’t know if Sherlock will be there. He knows about the funeral. I just don’t know if he’ll go.” He paused. “You know, Moira-“

She cut him off. “He doesn’t even know his own sister.” With malice, she stated, “And it’s all because of you.” She hung up right then and there. The young woman exhaled. “I need to sit down.”

“Soooo, who was that?” Dick questioned. His arms crossed over the top of the couch.

“That was Mycroft,” she answered, becoming annoyed at just his name. “He is my biological eldest brother. Even though he says he has a minor position in the British Government, he practically _is_ the British Government.”

“Wait,” stated Jason. His brows were furrowed in confusion. “So, you _are_ related to him?”

“Yeah. Mycroft is seven years older than Sherlock, who’s one year older than Eurus, who’s two or so years older than me.” She paused, deep in thought. “I’ll give you guys my decision on who goes with me in the next twenty-four hours. Okay?” She went up to her room and only came down for dinner.

  
  
  



	2. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two guyyyyysss
> 
> Also, *SPOILERS FOR THE FIRST SEASON OF BROADCHURCH*

When Babs and Steph came in, they didn’t have their shopping bags with them. The two girls went to their apartments before coming to the manor for dinner. Their bubbly selves stiffened when they saw the batboys looking increasingly worried.

Steph frowned and asked, “What happened?”

—————

Moira began to dig up everything on the death of her first cousin once removed. Danny Latimer was found on the beach clothed, without a scrap of evidence that points to his death. Despite being found below the cliffs, there was no blood on the sand. CCTV records showed that Danny was skateboarding in the middle of the night down a street in town. However, the skateboard was nowhere near the body. The autopsy report said that he died from someone choking him to death.

One of the first suspects was his dad, Mark Latimer. This was only because Danny’s friend, Tom Miller, said that Mark hit his son once or twice. The man was arrested for lying to the police. It was later found out that he had an affair with the hotel runner Becca Fisher.

The next suspect was Paul Coates. He was a suspect because he used to teach the boys computer science. His alibi was that he went to Alcoholics Anonymous in a different county to avoid his parishioners.

The next suspect, Jack Marshall, ran the news shop where Danny worked as a newsboy. Jack also worked in the Sea Brigade which Danny and Tom were both a part of. During the investigation, it was revealed by journalists that he was imprisoned for a year for having sex with a minor when he was forty. While the town was turning on him, it was revealed that the minor was a girl and that she was fifteen. They later married when she was seventeen. Both her and their child died in a car crash many years ago. Jack moved to Broadchurch to try and escape the grief. Ultimately, the shame of his secrets became too much and he took his own life.

The fourth suspect was Tom Miller. When Danny’s computer was finally searched, they found emails being exchanged between the two boys. They had a fallout and a row which the parents never knew about. Danny told Tom via email that he didn’t want to be friends with him anymore. Tom got angry and said he wished Danny was dead.

The next suspect was Susan Wright. She owns a dog and lived in the trailer park. She was behaving suspiciously and aggressive after the death of Danny Latimer. The editor of the local newspaper, the Broadchurch Echo, questioned her around the same time that Tom came home to his parents (one of them was a Detective Sergeant on the case) with Danny’s missing skateboard. He told them that Susan had it. She was later brought down to the station. She wouldn’t speak until they brought her, her dog, which went missing when Susan was in the local Newspaper’s building.

It was later found that Mark’s coworker, Nige Carter, stole the dog. After a bunch of questioning of both him and Susan, it turned out that her eldest daughter was sexually abused by her husband, who then killed her when she objected to him turning his attention to her younger sister. And worst of all, Susan had no idea what was going on, despite her husband having told the police that she was in on the whole thing. Her children were taken into care, even her newborn baby, whom she later tracked down in Broadchurch under his new name Nigel Carter. For his part, Nigel (who wants nothing to do with her) steals Susan’s dog and threatens to gut it if she doesn’t leave him alone.

Susan said she saw her son on the beach, with a boat that was later burned, carrying Danny’s body. He laid the skateboard next to her, but she took it to “look after it and make sure it wasn’t stolen.” She later gave it to Tom, saying that he should have it.

Finally, the killer turned himself in. Joe Miller, father to Tom, and husband to Detective Sergeant Ellie Miller has killed Danny Latimer. He told the police that he was in love with the boy. They would meet up. Joe would never touch him though. One night, when Danny threatened to tell someone about their relationship, Joe got mad and “accidentally” strangled the child. He placed the boy and the skateboard on the beach, and weeks later, burned the boat.

Now that Moira had all the facts, it was time to decide who she would want to bring with her if she wanted to bring anyone in the first place. She’d definitely bring Tim. Who else? If anyone else? Jason???? Maybe that financial wouldn’t exactly work… although Tim hates Damian more than Jason. Actually, he and Jason are pretty good friends now, despite their history. And, Moira and Jason really bonded over the period in which his mind was healing from the pit.

Her stomach growled for the third time. The young woman decided to give in and head down. Once she did, they all stared at her. They all knew what was going on. Quickly, she turned her gaze to the floor and sat down. Alfred served her a plate saying, “I wasn’t sure if you’d come down Miss Moira. The boys told me what happened. I’m so sorry.”

She smiled at him weakly before beginning to eat. Everyone else went back to their own plate. Then suddenly, Moira stated, “Tim, Jason, it wouldn’t inconvenience either of you if you had to pack up and leave in the morning, would it?”

They glanced at each other. Tim told her, “No, of course not.”

“Hang on,” said Jason after swallowing some food. “Mycroft is your biological older brother… and the one who sent you away?”

“Yeah.”

“Why are you closer to your cousins than your own siblings?”

“Mycroft had me keep in touch with some of the family members. The mother of the deceased is my cousin. I would go to Broadchurch to visit her whenever. That’s all I’m willing to say about it.”

After dinner, the three of them packed. In the morning, Alfred drove them to the airport and they were on their way.

  
  



	3. Before and After the Funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final chapter!

The trio arrived in Broadchurch three days before the funeral. Jason made the arrangements to get a rental car. Moira had clued them in on every aspect of the case on their way over there. Among them in the hotel was DI Alec Hardy, the lead investigator, and a bunch of reporters. Moira, Tim, and Jason made a point not to talk to them. 

They did, however, spend those three days exploring the town. The cliffs, the beach, the little shops. Moira bought flowers in the flower shop as they walked around the small town. It was so different from Gotham. Small, quiet. Hardly any crime. Close-knit community.

They came upon the car park to see that people have all started to leave flowers and things tied to the wooden posts by the car park so that the wind wouldn’t take them away. Her brothers stood near her as she too tied the flowers she bought at the shop to the posts.

They walked along the beach at first saying how beautiful it was here, with the cliffs. Then Moira spotted the white tents. Lab guys were still there, taking them down.

“That’s where he was found,” she said out loud.

The young woman stared at those tents for so long, her brothers were beginning to worry. Hands slipped into hers. Glancing to her sides, she found that both Jason and Tim were holding her hands. A small smile crept up on her face as she turned to face the ocean.

They had take-out fish n’ chips as their lunch and walked around the rest of the town while eating them. She could have sworn that she saw her mother and father. They looked happy, walking around town buying cute little knickknacks.

They went up on the cliffs the day after. The trio went there before sunrise, even. Staring down into the sand from the rocks, she could see how someone could easily fall. 

On the day before the funeral, the trio drove to Beth Latimer’s house. Before they even went in, Jason, who was driving, asked, “You sure you want to go in?”

“Yeah,” Moira states sadly before opening the car door. The other two followed. The sound of the vehicle’s doors closing hit her ears as she knocked on the door. 

Moira’s aunt responded. Her face lit up with surprise and happiness. Immediately, she turned her head to the others in the house and shouted, “Noelle’s here! And she brought friends!”

“Noelle?” Jason questioned her.

“Yeah. That’s my middle name. I allow them to call me by my middle name,” Moira explained quickly before following her aunt into the house.

“Hi, Noelle!” Beth said as she hugged her younger cousin. “It’s so good to see you! Who’re they?”

Moira gestured to her brothers. “This is Tim and Jason. They’re like family to me.” The grieving mother gave her a sympathetic look, knowing full well the situation.

“Hi,” Beth and Mark said as they shook hands with the young adults. 

Chloe races down the stairs. “Moira!” She shouted. The teen ran right into the young woman, giving her a big hug. This placed a big smile on her face.

“Did you find out from Mycroft?” Beth’s mom asked her. She nodded, making her aunt frown. “Oh, I’m sorry dear. We’ve all been so busy.”

Moira swatted the air. “It’s okay, Liz. I don’t blame you for taking your time with this.”

“So, how are things in Gotham?” Chloe asked eagerly. She plopped herself on the couch and the cushion bounced a little bit.

“They’re just fine.” They continued speaking for about an hour, getting well squinted with the young men Noelle brought into their home. Lots of laughs and smiles filled the room the entire time. They didn’t stay for dinner. Moira couldn’t help but feel anxious about tomorrow. Sherlock may or may not be there at the funeral. What would that interaction even be like?!

The next morning was the funeral. The trio went to the church in all black, as everyone did. Reporters and paparazzi were all there trying to take pictures. The priest seemed to have poured his heart and soul into that speech. Most everyone was crying. At one point, she finally saw Sherlock. (She only knows what he looks like from the local telly.) He was sitting a few rows behind her and with a blonde that she’s never seen before. Whether he knew she was looking at him or didn’t, wasn’t clear.

At the reception, townsfolk kept asking them how they knew the Latimers. Moira told everyone that they were relatives. There, she kept feeling a pair of eyes on her. Neither she nor he approached the other.

It was when the trio was having dinner, however, that they finally had an interaction. They were eating outside at a restaurant Sherlock and his friend also just happened to be dining at. He just kept staring at her. Finally, she inclined her head towards the curly-haired man and asked, “Excuse me, sir, are ya goin' ta stare at me all day or are we gonna talk?” It came out in a strange blend of English and Gotham accents. He seemed to freeze, unsure of what to do. So, Moira stood up and said, “Let’s go for a walk. Shall we?”

He stood up, and they walked away from their friends and the restaurant. “So,” Moira began. “You are the famous Sherlock Holmes. Quite the detective you are.”

He nodded. “And you… are formally known as Moira Holmes. Better known to Gotham and the rest of the United States as Moira Drake, famous socialite and criminal profiler.”

“Yep,” she responded. “That’s me.” The two of them came upon the beach in a strange silence before the conversation was picked up again. Moira asked, “Do you, remember me?”

His hands were shoved in the pockets of his trench coat. “Yes. I do now that Eurus jogged it for me. I’m so-”

“You don’t have to apologize on Mycroft’s behalf.” She turned to him. “Even though we all know he won’t anyway.”

He gave her a strange look as he stumbled over his words slightly. “No, that’s not… listen. I feel like I failed you, somehow. Like I let you down.”

Moira stopped him. “You listen, brother mine. The only one at fault here is Mycroft. He knew I would try to tell you the truth about Eurus so he sent me far away.” As she glanced up at the moon, hazed with a thin layer of cloud, she realized, “You didn’t come here for the Latimers, did you?”

He inclined his head to the side for a small moment. “Well, that wasn’t a huge part of it, but yes, I did want to meet you if that’s what you’re implying… why did you go around introducing yourself as a Drake?”

“It was easier, and I hated Mycroft more than I do now.” She wondered out loud. “Why does the rest of my siblings not have a heart? Stupid question, I know, but still.”

“That is something I find myself struggling with,” he admitted. “John’s been trying to make me more emotional.” 

“Oh, I see.” 

When the two of them got back to the restaurant, it was clear to them that the people they’ve left behind started conversing. Sherlock’s friend was laughing about something Jason said. The newly found Holmes siblings thought to approach the scene with caution.

“Sherlock,” (presumably) John, stated. “We need to come to Gotham at some point.”

“I’m sure that can be arranged,” Moira told him as she moved closer. She stuck out her hand to shake. “Hi, I’m Moira Holmes.”

The blonde smiled and shook her hand. “Nice to meet you. I’m John Wattson.”

Moira stepped aside. “Sherlock, these are my family-friends, Tim Drake and Jason Todd.” They did not shake hands. Instead, they just nodded to each other. 

More conversation ensued. It occurred to Moira that Sherlock was not as social as John, but that will hardly matter. She almost doesn’t want to leave Broadchurch, but she has to. She still has a job and friends over there. Besides, she may have been raised in Britain, but she grew up in Gotham. That doesn’t mean she can’t visit her brother. It just means that she won’t be permanently staying in either place. Something she is happy to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Guyssssss, I literally just finished the first season of Broadchurch. I mean, I've seen it before, but I've just rewatched it and, ughhh It's so good!


End file.
